Gregor the Overlander: Prophecy of Kings
by simsf
Summary: I was unsatisfied with the ending. I nearly cried thinking that it was over with no chance of his return. So, Gregor's back, pulled into another group of prophecies, and first has to finish the Prophecy of Kings. (GregorXLuxa lots) Rated T for mild humor, suggestive themes, mild language.
1. Returning to the Underland

THE OVERLAND

Gregor sighed. His mother had thought a New York vacation for the summer would get him out of his five year depression, but it could only make things worse. It _always_ made things worse. Luxa, who he had fallen in love with in the Underland, turned sixteen next week. He had always counted the days. He always, always remembered. He always cried…

"Mom, stop here. I want to go to Central Park," he said. His mother's mouth dropped wide open. But she stopped, understanding slightly. She let him out, and drove off.

He walked through the hot, stuffy streets. He finally saw Central Park in the distance, and ran. He didn't care about the burning feeling in his gut; he just ran. He ran past the edges of the park. He ran to the spot where the entrance was. But he didn't have time to do anything else, as something hit him on the head, and knocked him unconscious.

THE UNDERLAND

When Gregor woke, he found himself dragged through the tunnels that he thought he'd _never _have to visit again. But that's not what scared him the most. What scared him most was what was dragging him; _the rats, _he thought. Two of them.

They sensed his movement and turned around. "He's awake," said the first. "So? Just means we should drag him faster. Maybe his head will hit a stone and he'll go unconscious again," Replied the second. "That sounds like a good idea; those humans were on our tail pretty good before. Never know if they'll catch up again," said the first rat. "An' 'sides, I like the sound of a human skull hitting stone. Just like most others did back in the day." He finished. "Yeah, 'guess yer right. And we needn't worry 'bout those humans; killed half and left the others ta be scared of us comin' back," replied the second.

They kept dragging him through the dark tunnels. Gregor got sore, and wondered if being knocked unconscious would be so bad. But he didn't have any more time to worry; the humans had arrived. One stuck a sword into the first rat, while another bore a large battleaxe and brought it down on the other's head with a disturbing _**CRUNCH**_.

"There is no time, Overlander," said the human with a sword, who he recognized as Mareth. "Mareth?" he said. "How'd you know the rats had me?" he asked. "How'd you even know I was here?" he urgently questioned. "_No time_, Gregor. We must RUN. The rats came dangerously near those they were taking you to," he replied, and pulled Gregor back the other way.

They ran for several hours before finally seeing Regalia. Mareth didn't stop, but ushered him down and past the field, into the city. Then up, up, up the steps, into the palace. The gates closed quickly behind him. He was pushed to the Hall of Stories. "What's going on?" Gregor finally said. "Now I shall let Vikus explain," said Mareth finally, and pushed him into the hall.

"Gregor! How wonderful to see you again!" said the old man known as Vikus. "You are sixteen now, am I correct?" he finished. "Yeah, but I wish I was still thirteen, when I still had prophecies to fulfill," replied Gregor. "Oh, but you do, O Guardian, many, in fact. But we have come here today to discuss only one," replied the wise old man. That last bit disturbed Gregor. _Guardian_. He always went by 'Warrior' in the Underland. Vikus, as if sensing his wonderment, said "I call you 'Guardian' because of your next prophecy. _The Prophecy of Kings_."

Gregor thought slowly for a moment. He wondered how 'King' could ever be associated to him. "Come now, Gregor. You must read the prophecy," Vikus said, leading him into the hall. They walked past the previous prophecies and to an extremely dark area. Vikus reached into the shadow, and twisted his arm. A door opened into a large, bright room. "How long have you known of this?" asked Gregor. "Years before you came," Vikus replied. "Here we are!" said Vikus enthusiastically as he lead Gregor over to a familiar wall-carving.

It read:

_Bane of the Bane_

_Prince of Crawlers_

_Savior of Regalia_

_Trained by Gnawers_

_O Warrior of Secret_

_Time, Blood and Gray_

_Won't you bring us back to Day?_

_Stain your sword with blood once more_

_Save Regalia from endless Gore._

_Fight the Bringer_

_Of all man's end_

_Avoid a wound that Time can't mend._

_Save your love_

_From her despair_

_Let a queen's wounds soon repair._

_Flying Hisser_

_You must slay_

_To bring the humans back to day_.

_Become the Guardian_

_Take up Blade_

_Destroy the evil_

_Come to our aid_

Gregor stared. He had to kill a flying hisser or something. Whatever that was. "The part that disturbs me most is the Flying Hisser. A _dragon, _Gregor." Said Vikus.

Gregor's breath left him. "A _dragon?_"


	2. Announcing her Spouse

Gregor simply stood there, dumbfounded. "I didn't even know the Underland _had_ dragons!" he shouted. "We do, but they're very rare. We call them _Flying Hissers_ because of their snake-like appearance, just so you know how to speak of them without confusing everyone," replied Vikus. "And why is this called 'The Prophecy of Kings' when I couldn't be confused for a king by a blind cockroach. They don't even call me _prince_," finished Gregor as he stared at the prophecy. Vikus pointed at the 13th, 14th, and 15th lines.

_Save your love_

_From her despair_

_Let a queen's wounds soon repair_

Then Gregor blushed as he realized what it meant. His _love _could only be one person: _Luxa._ "So… where is she?" asked Gregor. Vikus immediately understood, and motioned for Gregor to follow him as he left the room. They exited the Hall of Stories (as Gregor called it) and entered the palace's halls. They passed through the High Halls and walked to where Gregor stayed usually in the Underland. "I hope to tell her of your presence tomorrow; she must get what little rest she can," Vikus said before Gregor could ask any questions, and he sent him into the bedroom.

Gregor woke up early. He couldn't tell by lighting, since he was in the Underland; he just had that feeling you get when you wake up before you're supposed to. He tried and tried to get back to sleep, but he simply couldn't. He got up and left his room, wandering through the halls. A few guards looked surprised to see him, but they simply bowed respectfully after regaining their wits. As he walked, he realized where his body was instinctually bringing him. **Luxa's room.**

He stopped in front of the familiar door, and his hand grabbed the knob. He opened the door, and stepped in. He saw a flash of movement, and found himself pinned to a wall by a familiar silver-haired princess. "You mock me by pretending to be him…" she said. "Luxa! It's me!" Gregor said. Her grip loosened, but did not release. "What sorcery is this? You look like Gregor, talk like Gregor, but I know you are _not _Gregor. He is in his home. He is in Virginia, hundreds of miles from here," she said. "I _am_ Gregor! Please, Luxa! _Please_…"

Her grip released, but then he felt hands clench his shoulders. "How do I know you're not lying?" she asked him harshly. "I told you before, Luxa, Virginia is **NOT **my home!" he said.

She embraced him, and pressed her lips to his. They stayed like that for a while; crouching on the floor, close together, embracing one another. Finally, people seemed to be leaving their rooms, and the two separated. She stared at him with her violet eyes and pale skin, smiling slightly despite the circles under her eyes that were blacker than the unlit Dead Lands and larger than Nerissa's after Henry's death.

"I can finally sleep well now, knowing that you've returned," said Luxa with a sigh. "Surely you knew I'd return after reading the Prophecy of Kings?" replied Gregor, but then realized that she had no idea what he was talking about after looking at her confused face. "No, I had no idea there was another prophecy involving you," Luxa finally muttered after some pensive moments. "But I am glad there is. Now come. Today is the day I originally dreaded, but I'm glad you're back to be here."

They walked in silence for a few minutes, Luxa hurrying along with a confident smile. Finally, they came to the High Hall, where the council was meeting, waiting for Luxa apparently. "Wait here," she said, walking into the hall.

"Luxa, you seem happier than usual. Have you found your _true love _after all, forgetting Gregor?" said a voice. It was obviously Stellovet. It had changed, but Gregor could tell it was her because of the intentions behind the words. They were meant to hurt Luxa. They were meant to give Luxa worse feelings. "Yes and no, Stellovet. I have found a spouse. And he is _Gregor the Overlander, _Warrior of Regalia," replied Luxa with a smile.


	3. Old Friends, New Council

Stellovet's face went bright red. Vikus just smiled slightly and discretely, though even he was surprised Luxa already knew. "My spouse is to be Gregor the Overlander," repeated Luxa. Stellovet jumped out of her seat and she let out a desperate, angered laugh. "You come here to mock the council by pretending the Warrior is here! And even if he was, he is, as you said, an _Overlander_. A queen of Regalia should not even _**joke**_ of such things!" she said to Luxa unconfidently, as if she were trying to convince herself of Gregor's absence.

Luxa turned and motioned for Gregor, and he stepped into the room. Everyone (save Vikus and Luxa) turned their mouths into perfectly shaped O's. "I am here. I have come," said Gregor to the group. Luxa moved a little closer to him, and Vikus nodded in approval. "And I gotta say that I'm surprised that this council's lowered its standards so that it accepts people like _Stellovet_ to help rule," he finished, trying to further humiliate the rude cousin of Luxa.

The pale 18-year-old's face went even brighter red, past the confines of scarlet. A man in the far corner stood. "I disagree with this choice, my queen! He is an _Overlander_! You would go against all our traditions by doing this!" he said, opening his mouth to say more, but was cut off by Mareth, who shouted, "And then _what_? Who would she marry? I'm guessing you were hoping for her to say your name, Dolos!"

"I'd rather she was wed to _me _than some Overlander filth! Even if he _is _the Warrior!" replied the man who'd spoken out against Luxa, whose name was apparently Dolos. "That 'Overlander Filth' you speak of is _destined _to marry Luxa, Dolos! So says _The Prophecy of Kings_!" Vikus cut in. "And you've **no right** to speak out against your Queen!" Mareth added.

Gregor finally stepped in. "Luxa's made her choice! What else has this council gathered for today!" he said to the whole group. "Gregor is… correct! We should all just _leave now_ and head home to spread the news!" stammered Stellovet, still red as a cherry. "Yes, end the council so we can end the Fount child's humiliation!" Dolos replied. "**ENOUGH.** We end this council and rejoice at Gregor's return and Luxa's decision! Any who declines my offer can deal with Mareth!" shouted Vikus. The man looked absolutely livid at the people, who backed down at Mareth cracking his knuckles.

Later, in the courtyard, Luxa and Gregor stood silently, so close their arms were pressing against each other. Finally, Luxa spoke. "Thank you. I was happy to see Stellovet humiliated to the point of _not _running her mouth," she said to Gregor, leaning her head on his shoulder. "She hasn't changed a bit," Gregor replied, enjoying the touch of her head. "We must sleep now, Gregor. You have more training tomorrow. And I mustn't forget that I have to hold several ceremonies before we are…" she stopped. It was easy enough to say 'I love you' to each other after all they'd been through, but to speak of marriage… that was another thing. Instead, the two kissed and said good night, and parted to their bedrooms.

As Gregor neared his sleeping quarters, he heard a familiar voice behind him. "Back after all, huh Pup? And that face on that brat from the Fount… _priceless_," said Ripred, laughing quietly as he walked up to Gregor. "So, how's that Virginia place?" asked the rat. "Terrible. Every day from that sarcastic, overly-humorous, rude rat Ripred was _torture_," replied Gregor sarcastically, though he mostly meant it. Ripred had become a friend and a mentor to him, and being away from the rat that had saved his life several times was hard on Gregor. "Oh, you're just a ray of sunshine, aren't you, Gregor?" asked Ripred with a sarcastic chuckle. The two had a good understanding after so much training and practice together, and didn't really ever irritate one another. "I still couldn't believe what you said to that Stellovet girl… ha! And almost just as funny was the council's reaction after Luxa told them you'd be her _spouse_! Anyway, you're not getting Mareth training. As a matter of fact, both you AND Mareth are getting **Ripred Training**. I'm gonna refresh your echolocation skills and teach them to him. No more human training for you," said Ripred. The two continued to joke and catch up with one another, and for the first time in years, Gregor felt that he wasn't alone.


	4. The Trouble Begins

(Jack, to answer your question, no, they're not the same. Underlander Queens marrying Overlanders would be like a Queen marrying a stranger; it just doesn't happen. And Underlanders are much paler and are still in the Medieval Era/Dark Ages.)

Gregor woke the next morning with relative ease. He had seen his friends, been proposed to by the girl he loved, and had not any worry in the world. However, he had to get to training with Ripred soon, or he'd miss out and anger the rat. He quickly slipped on the clothes left to him by some Underlanders he didn't know, and headed out.

He stepped through several gates, walked across the city, and headed to the caves. As he entered, he saw Mareth already there, along with Ripred, took you long enough," said Ripred as he slouched on the wall. "Hey, I woke up late!" replied Gregor defensively "Alright, alright. Now let's get started. Let's start with reflexes. Mareth, you first," said Ripred. Mareth stepped forward, and before he could react, Ripred's tail came dashing towards him. He attempted to raise his hand in his own defense, but his head got knocked pretty hard. After crashing into a wall, Mareth stood and clenched where the tail hit. The tail came again, and Mareth grabbed it. "Your reflexes are okay, Mareth, but watch Gregor's," said Ripred as he, without much warning, swung his tail at Gregor. Gregor's hand clenched it tightly without any command to do so from Gregor's mind. "_That's_ a professional, little Mary," said Ripred, making Mareth glare sarcastically and laugh.

Far off from Regalia, a group of Underlanders was about to set in motion a chain of events that would change the Underland _forever._

"My fellow traitors," said a large, grey rat. "Today we have a special guest. A _human_." "A human! Now you're making up stories, Themist. You **know **we haven't got the time for such talk!" replied an angered Hisser. "Oh, but this is not a story, friend. This is the truth. He seeks revenge. Much, much revenge. Revenge upon the whole Underland. Revenge that we _all_ want," replied the rat known as Themist. He looked around the council of different races that wanted revenge on the Underlanders who sided with the humans. They all wanted to summon something that hadn't lived for a thousand years. Something Bartholomew of Sandwich himself was barely able to defeat. A dragon.

"Ssssso tell us then, Thhhhemissst, who isss thisss 'human'? We're _dying _to know!" the Hisser said. "I'll let him show you," replied Themist humorously as he beckoned to a shadowed corner. Then, the familiar human stepped out. The group gasped in surprise. "_Henry!_" most said in unison.

(Yes, I know it was a bit short, but I _had_ to make it end in a cliff-hanger.)


	5. The Traitor Returns

The next weeks passed, and not much happened. Gregor trained and trained, but only barely managed to get his minor echolocation skills back when it was time for Luxa to formally announce their future marriage. It was still hard for the two to speak of, though. But Gregor had to talk to Vikus. _Soon_.

He found the old man sitting pensively in the High Hall. "Vikus," said Gregor as he entered the room. "Ah, Overlander, I expected you to come to me eventually. Questions about _The Prophecy of Kings_? Or something else?" asked the Vikus. "Well, for starters, I want to know why you call me "Guardian", what's that supposed to mean?" replied Gregor. "Well, you are becoming the king of Regalia soon, so, as such, you are becoming its Guardian," the elderly, hunched old man said. "And also, what are your thoughts on all of this? Do you really want me marrying Luxa?" asked the young, lanky, blonde-haired boy. "Gregor, I've met many honorable men in this world; Mareth, Howard, even Dolos. But of all of them, there is only one person I know who I could truly trust to rule. _You_, Gregor. Even Bartholomew of Sandwich believed you were to be king. Remember, Gregor, I have full faith in you," Vikus replied in a sure voice. It made Gregor feel better, and he was sent off. He exited the palace and went to the courtyard. He saw a large crowd already gathering there.

"People of Regalia!" cried Luxa. "I have chosen my spouse." Just then, Gregor stepped behind her. "I am to marry _Gregor the Overlander!_" she finished. Cheers of approval and disapproval boomed across the city. "He's an _Overlander_!" some cried. "He's the Warrior!" cried others. Gregor stepped next to Luxa, and lightly grasped her hand. The two looked at each other with mutual smiles. They were truly happy together.

"_Henry_," a few repeated. It was a complete surprise, as Themist had hoped. Everyone had thought of Henry as a dead traitor, but not him… no, he _knew_ of the small pond underneath the room where Henry had fallen. He _knew_ that even a** human** could survive the twenty-foot fall. "Yes, urchins. And I know how to summon the _Flying Lizard_," replied Henry. "You see, when I fell, I hit a small pond. I thought I was dead, but Themist came. Themist found me. And it was where I fell that I found an ancient tablet containing the secrets of the dragons."

He pulled out a dusty, worn stone tablet, and showed it to the small group. "What's it say?" asked the Hisser, who seemed the most surprised. As they looked closer, they saw ancient words carved in the stone:

_Blood of Warrior,_

_Heads of allies_

_To resurrect_

_Human's demise._

_Up from the dark_

_Comes the human traitor_

_Who shall mark_

_Flying annihilator._

_Once again_

_Comes the greatest sin_

_He who would betray his kin_

_To cause a wound that time can't mend._

_Cut the warrior_

_Kill your allies_

_Cause all of man's_

_Total demise_

_None are safe_

_The world shall fail_

_One shall win_

_But who'll prevail?_

_Comes once more the greatest sin_

_From he who would betray his kin_

_To cause a wound that time can't mend._

Everyone just stopped. They knew by 'allies' it meant the ones already planning to raise the dragon. And they all began to try and step away, but all were heading for walls. They did this because not only was Themist a rager, but Henry was, too. Henry… he was as deadly as the warrior if not more.

"Thhhhemissst… ssssurely you do not plan to kill ussss?" said the hisser loudly. "Oh, not just kill you. I'm going to decapitate all of you," said Themist.

The howls of pain coming from the cavern were loud, and reached the Fount, where Howard was preparing troops to send into the caverns due to reports of rats there.

(Slight spoilers:

Gregor and Henry will fight. It will be epic. Truly _epic._


	6. An Announcement for all of You

I am sorry for my recent procrastination, but it's Thaksgiving break now, and I'll probably have **AT LEAST**two chapters done during my free time. But for now, you guys have some choices. ALL of the following content will be put in, but you must choose what happens first:

A.) Mareth's near death followed by a fight between Gregor and Henry

B.) More information on the Flying Hisser

C.) Invasion of Regalia

D.) Gregor gets a new sword (Preferably AFTER the Henry vs. Gregor fight)

E.) Gregor journeys back to the Overland for long enough to tell his family he's still alive and of his engagement to Luxa.

Like I said, I'm sorry for the procrastination. And again, all of those will be in the story, but the vote is for which should come first. And btw, you should all look for the part about bringing the Regalians back to day in the prophecy; you may have some guesses as to what it means.

Thanks for all of your awesome reviews, encouragement, and taking the time to read my fanfiction.

Many, many, _many _thanks to Dekore and The Godess of Myths for your continuous reviews and encouragement,

_Simsf_


	7. The Invasion

(Thanks for your votes; a few peeps sent PMs voting for Henry vs. Gregor to come during an invasion, then he soon has to do other stuff… whatevs, you'll see.)

"So, we've got the heads of allies, now we need the blood of the Warrior. And we're at Regalia's outskirts. What first?" asked Themist, staring at Henry. The tall, dark haired boy replied, "I want to do this the way none could ever think of. I want to fight him, to _defeat_ him."

"I thought you might say that, which is why I brought my merry band of Gnawers and even a few Hissers. I even sketched out a battle plan," said Themist, looking at the stone city off in the distance with malice yet a smile as well. "Good. I feel so special since you remembered me," said Henry sarcastically. "Cute," replied the rat with a snarl. "Ah! Here they are now. A small force, but enough to get the job done."

"_That's_ the force that's going to get us into Regalia?" asked Henry doubtfully. There was only what looked like twelve hissers and sixteen gnawers. "More of a suicide force. We're just going to distract them long enough for you to slip in unnoticed. Then, you can put on your hood and look completely normal among that dirty rabble," replied Themist to the criticizing human.

"So that's the whole plan? Just attack?" remarked Henry. "No, we're going to split our force up. One fourth will go to the side and flank them, while the rest attack the front. When you're in and it seems realistic, we retreat. Got it?" said Themist defensively. "So you _do_ have a plan, then?" Henry replied. "Yes, and that's all we've got to work with. There's no other soldier in the Underland willing to betray the humans." So they split the force in two (one with a fourth of the original force, another with all the rest) and began the march. It took five minutes for the horn to blow, and Henry broke into a run. The larger force was right behind him, already preparing for combat.

The two forces (human and Underlander) began fighting as Henry just slipped through the closing gates. He ran through the streets, hidden in plain sight among the confusion. He ran and ran until he saw the castle, guarded by many soldiers. He pulled off his hood and drew his sword. The soldiers' mouths dropped open, and they barely had time to draw their swords before Henry slammed into the ranks of humans. He went into rager mode, his senses heightened. He saw the armor's weak points lit up on every enemy, jabbing and slicing and parrying. When the reflexive abilities went away, he found himself bloody, twelve soldiers dead on the ground, and two more (elites this time) running towards him. He jumped, kicking one so hard in the skull he felt it crack, and that man fell. The next, he dodged a spear thrust and decapitated the elite. He continued running into the palace, slicing and dodging as he made his way through.

Mareth hurriedly ran down the palace's hallways, trying to get to the commotion below as quickly as possible. Twelve elites followed him, as well as sixteen regular men, and they realized what was causing the noise. It was Henry. Mareth dropped his sword and stared as his men surrounded Luxa's cousin. "Hello, Mary," Henry said, and took a step closer as Mareth picked up his sword. "I've got too many men and too much skill here for you to defeat, traitor," said Mareth darkly. "I don't have time to fight you. I have… _business_ for that bastard Gregor, who caused me to fall and that catamite bat Ares, who let me fall. It's time for payback… I'm here for the blood of Gregor namely, and I'll deal with Ares if I have time," Henry declared morbidly. "If you really want the Overlander, you go through me, Henry, and Ares is _dead_," said Mareth. "Very well then, if I must kill you I will, and I'm glad to hear Ares got what he deserved,"" finished Henry.

Gregor hurried through the High Hall to find Luxa walking through with a sword. He grabbed her and pulled her back. "Luxa, no! I am begging you to stay!" he said urgently to his fiancé. "Gregor, I _must _go… I-…" she didn't have time to finish. There was a loud noise, along with shouting and screaming. "What in the…" said Luxa, but Gregor grabbed her sword and ran off. "Gregor! Gregor!" she shouted, but he didn't look back.

He ran up the stairs through the hall, up more stairs, and not even a month of preparation could've prepared him for what he saw. "Henry?" he said.

(Cliffhanger, booooiiiiiiizzzz. And also, next part not until later today, so, yeah. I am a butthurt, aren't I?)


	8. A Duel of Opposites

"Yes, Overlander," said Henry as he strode toward Gregor. "But… _how?_" said Gregor. "How? Because of the ambition of a certain friend of mine. But that doesn't matter. Today I'm going to fight- no; I'm going to _defeat _you. I will _humiliate _you; because I have waited years for this. _Years, _Overlander," replied the traitor. "And how to plan to defeat an angered Rager?" asked Gregor confidently. "Because I happen to be more than that. I am a Rager who has been wronged more than you'd know."

"More than I'd know? I was torn away from the one I loved most. My greatest companion is dead. My God damned _best friend_ is lying on the ground bleeding to death. You think _you_ know pain? Know sorrow? Know betrayal? No, Henry. You destroyed your freaking cousin for years and nearly starved your sister to death. So don't tell me about that," replied Gregor angrily. "Ah the emotions of a boy," said Henry humorously. "We're the same damn AGE!" said Gregor as his senses heightened. He saw several highlighted spots. But they disappeared. A strike of lightning passed and a boot hit his stomach.

When Gregor looked up, Henry was lowering his foot. "As I said, Gregor, I'm a Rager too. And a much more trained on, at that. Gregor stood and charged his opponent and slashed. Henry jumped aside and received only a cut on his shirt. He slashed, but Gregor ducked and rolled around. He kicked Henry in the back, but it did nearly nothing. Henry turned around and punched him, causing Gregor to stagger. He returned this with a thrust, which Henry parried. Gregor sidestepped a jab and rolled past Henry and began running down the hall to the Grand Platform. He came to the edge, looking out at the stone city of Regalia. Henry quickly caught up and attempted to kick, but Gregor dodged and tackled Henry.

Suddenly they felt a sense of falling. They plummeted down, down, down. They were saved by several of those cloth things that Gregor forgot the name to, but he knew they hang over buildings. They hit a porch with a loud _**thud**_ and roll away from each other. They glared. "You fight well, Gregor. Better than I thought you might. But I know something you don't," said Henry. "And what would that be?" replied Gregor. "I'm not giving this my all."

Henry went faster than Gregor's mind could process, but he felt it. He felt a head hit his stomach, and a blade cut his ankle. Henry rolled around him and kicked the back of his knees, causing Gregor to fall. The tip of the traitor's blade was lightly pressed to Gregor's neck, and a smug look went across Henry's face. "Any last words? I know that I wasn't going my all at first, but come on, Overlander! You should've expected that!" said Henry.

"Yeah, but about that…" said Gregor. "Yes?" "Neither was I," he finished, and he kicked up straight into Henry's groin. The opponent cringed and nearly fell, but regained his composure. Gregor thrust then slashed simultaneously, but Henry dodged then parried. Henry rolled aside then kicked down toward Gregor's boots, but missed. Gregor attempted a jump attack, but Henry rolled aside. He kicked into Gregor's chest so hard Gregor nearly fainted. Gregor stood and charged Henry but found himself disarmed and on the ground within seconds. Once again, he was at the tip of Henry's blade.

"Don't worry, Overlander. I won't kill you… but I do want your blood," said Henry. He slashed Gregor's arm deeply and collected some of the blood and flesh in a small glass vial. "Gah!" shouted Gregor in pain. "What are you _doing_?" he shouted as the traitor collected the last bit he could from the gash and walked away. He then turned and said, "Fulfilling a prophecy, young Gregor. As always…."

Gregor's view faded and he went unconscious.


End file.
